megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons
This is a list of demons in Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku. It is organized by demon clan, and then by strongest to weakest. 魔神 (Majin/Demon God) *Dainichi Nyorai *Baal Hadad *Marduk *Lugh *Ammon *Kama 女神 (Megami/Goddess) *Ishtar *Amaterasu *Lakshmi *Urd *Ninhursag *Nike *Freya *Ame no Uzume *Brigid *Suseri-Hime 破壊神 (Hakaishin/God of Destruction) *Kalki *Susano-o *Ares 鬼神 (Kishin/Fierce God) *Okuninushi *Yamato Takeru *Take Mikazuchi *Pyankara *Take Minakata *Hatsuse Ou no Mikoto *Tajikarao 大天使 (Daitenshi/Great Angel) *Remiel *Phanuel *Raphaela *Abdiel 地母神 (Jiboshin/Mother Goddess) *Kukuri Hime *Hariti *Asherah *Vesta *Heqet 龍神 (Ryuujin/Dragon God) *Qing Long *Kingu *Toyotamahime *Pek Young *Kayanohime *Namuchi 霊鳥 (Reichou/Spiritual Bird) *Garuda *Hachita Tori *Phoenix *Jatayu *Feng Huang *Suparna *Kinshichou 神獣 (Shinjuu/ Beast) *Barong *Narasimha *Hakuei (White Shadow) 聖獣 (Seijuu/Holy Beast) *Hojo no Yagi *Mangetsu no Inu *Shingetsu no Inu *Shiisa *Shirohebi *Apis *Byakko 精霊 (Seirei/Elemental Spirit) *Salamander *Undine *Gnome *Sylph *Holy Element *Flame Element *Aqua Element *Terra Element *Aero Element 天使 (Tenshi/Angel) *Virtue *Power *Principality *Archangel *Daniel *Cassiel *Shamshel *Angel *Holy Ghost *Watcher 降天使 (Futenshi/Fallen Angel) *Morax *Purson *Haagenti *Vepar *Flauros *Vine *Forneus *Decarabia *Pucel *Eligor *Orias *Vapula *Abaddon *Marchocias *Leraje *Orobas *Zepar *Buer *Zagan *Amdusias *Valac *Stolas *Valefor *Caim 龍王 (Ryuuoh/Dragon King) *Pendragon *Naga Kannya *Raja Naga *Hong Long *Maya *Ouryuu *Nagi *Naga *Nozuchi *Melusine *Yato 妖鳥 (Youchou/Wild Bird) *Morrigan *Celaeno *Macha *Aello *Nemhain *Ocypete *Podarge *Aellops *Nicothoe *Harpy *Boogie Raven 魔獣 (Majuu/Demon Beast) *Tammuz *Cerberus *Stonka *Orthrus *Kuzunoha *Gabriel Hound *Kelpie *Nekomata *Cu Sith *Osaki Kitsune *Okon Kitsune *Cait Sith *Kitsune *Kuda Kitsune 妖魔 (Youma/Mystical Demon) *Ganesha *Genie *Peri *Eros *Gandharva *Cupid *Vir/Vil/Ville *Psyche *Keukegen 夜魔 (Yama/Night Demon) *Vampire *Succubus *Lilim *Cyak 水妖 (Suiyou/Mystical Water) *Nymph *Ihika *Nereid *Azumi *Rusalka *Ariel *Apsaras *Anahita 妖精 (Yousei/Fairy) *Mab *Cu Chulainn *Troll *Tam Lin *Mabel *Elf *Hobgoblin *Jack o Lantern *Jack o Frost *Goblin *High Pixie *Leprechaun *Pixie *Will o Wisp 樹精 (Juusei) *Yggdrasil *Alraune *Dryad *Gypsy Rose *Bluebell *Primrose 鬼女 (Kijo/Demonic Female) *Lamashtu *Rangda *Dakini *Gorgon *Medusa *Lamia *Yomotsu Shikome 闘鬼 (Touki) *Yaksha *Yaksini *Buddha Dharma *Spartoi *Goho Douji *Yomi Army 妖鬼 (Youki) *Shuten Douji *Purski *Akuji Ou *Nurikabe *Kwancha *Bogie 地霊 (Chirei/Earth Spirit) *Giant *Silenus *Leshy *Tsuchigumo *Dwarf *Faunus *Saturnus *Kobold *Domovoi *Knocker *Brownie 魔人 (Majin/Demon People) *Adonis *Demon Student Akira *Demon Student Hiroko *Demon Student Yoshio *Demon Student Miki *Vampyr *Devil People Mother and Child Fusion *Insmouth デモノイド (Demonoid) *Alice *March Hare *Trump Soldier *Alraune 獣人 (Juujin/Beast People) *Werewolf *Werecat *Weredog イシュタル信者 (Ishtar Followers) *Guardian *Sistrum バエル信者 (Bael Followers) *Kurare *Tarantella *Baal Soldier 狂人 (Kyoujin/Madmen) *Executioner Rider *Cranky *Interipelli *Highway Star *Punks *Junkie 兵士 (Heishi/Soldier) *Liutenant *Sargeant *Resistance 外道 (Gedou/Heretic) *Darkness *Black Ooze *Golden Slime *Fog *Splatter *Critter *Plasma Ball *Crap Slime *Slime *Doppelganger クグツ (Kugutsu/Puppet) *Christine *Bone Golem マシン (Machine) *T93 - β *T92 - β *T93 - α *T92 - α *Highball *Gate Robot *Bit Ball *Eye Ball 悪霊 (Akuryou/Evil Spirit) *Legion *Phantom *Pisaca *Larvae *Shikijo Innen Rei *Lemures *Entity *Takuroubi *Jibakurei *Fuyurei *Onibi *Poltergeist *Stamper 屍鬼 (Shiki/Undead) *Corpse *Battalion *Zombie Mix *Bodyconian *Mommy Dead *Crispy Dead *She Zombie *Zombie *Dead Woman *Dead Man 幽鬼 (Yuuki/Ghost) *Nosferatu *Ghoula *Man Eater *Vetala *Night Stalker *Hakuma-Bhuta *Karuyaka *Skeleton *Ririyaka *Gaki 邪鬼 (Jaki/Evil Demon) *Girimekhala *Rakshasa *Wendigo *Gyuki *Ogre *Lakhe *Ten Sakagami *Orc Chief *Red Cap *Barbegazi *Orc *Gremlin 妖樹 (Youju/Mystic Tree) *Dark Willow *Mandragora? 妖獣 (Youjuu/Evil Beast) *Behemoth *Humbaba *Manticore *Nalagiri *Garm *Nue *Hellhound *Apep *Phantacat *Boogey Dog 凶鳥 (Kyouchou/Ferocious Bird) *Gurr Yaksha *Malt/Molt/Moruto *Atropos *Lachesis *Clotho *Furiae *Upyr *Chon Chon 邪龍 (Jaryuu/Evil Dragon) *Ladon *Basilisk *Python *Cockatrice *Wyvern *Jabberwock *Wyrm *Worm *Ikazuchi 下魔 (Lower Demon) *Abaddons *Servant of Beelzebub *Shikigami *Imp *Nasu Flies *Familiar 堕天使 (Datenshi/Fallen Angel) *Murmur *Dantalion *Ose *Allocen *Aym *Bune *Ipos *Berith *Botis *Sabnock *Sytry *Marbas *Halphas *Andras *Gamygyn *Raum *Malphas 悪魔 (Akuma/Demon) *Poison Dragon *Fire Dragon *Sky Dragon *Earth Dragon *Orobas *Andras *Freezer *Lycanthrope *Lion Head *Helldog *Undead *Boogeyman *Evil Spirit *Minor Devil *Messenger 邪神 (Jashin/False God) *Cthugha *Azathoth *Moloch *Ithaqua 魔王 (Maou/Demon King) *Baal *Astarte *Belphegor *Balberith *Bael *Baalzephon Category:Demon List Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku !